Une nouvelle vie
by Guenzer
Summary: Karin devra lutter pour revoir sa famille. Mais une fois emprisonner dans le monde des morts, comment s'en sortira-t-elle?
1. Chapter 1

**_Une nouvelle vie 2.0_**

Ayant été assez déçue de ne pas voir de suite à un fan fiction que j'ai fort apprécié, et ayant une Imagination fertile, je me suis dit que j'allais tenter d'écrire la suite.

Il est donc important d'avoir lue le fan fiction qui est la base de celui-ci :

s/5139942/1/Une-nouvelle-vie

Je vous remercie de vos commentaires, critiques et de vos temps.

Je fais cette suite par pure passion et par loisir je vous remercie d'en prendre compte

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre Seize<span>__ : devenir Shinigami, cinquième partie_

Karin commença s'éveiller, le jour venait à peine de se lever, elle n'était pas la première debout, en effets, elle était encore dans le lit, mais certaines filles du dortoir était déjà en tenue pour commencer les cours.

Sans dire mot elle sortit du lit et commençais à se préparer pour çà journée.

Elle balaya du regard la pièce et vis qu'une des filles avec laquelle elle a joué au ballon hier était encore au lit.

S'approchant de son lit et commença à la secouer en disant :

« Debout ! Si tu ne te réveilles pas, tu vas être en retard ! »

Un petit gémissement lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait entendu.

Elle commença à sortir de son lit en bayant à se décrocher la mâchoire avant de déclarer.

« Le jeu d'hier m'a épuisé. »

Elle était plus petite qu'elle et avais les cheveux argentés, Karin l'a reconnu comme étant une fille de sa classe.

« Nous nous ne sommes pas présentés je pense : Kikumi Kotetsu, Classe C »

« Karin Gensensai, nous sommes dans la même classe »

Tous en tant s'habillant Karin et Kikumi parlaient de chose et d'autre.

Elles se dirigeaient vers leurs cours de Kendo quand elle aperçut Tensui qui avançait vers son premier cours de la journée avec un air dépité.

Karin voyant cella un peu frustrée et courue vers Tensui, dès qu'elle arriva à son niveau elle sauta le pied en l'air bien en avant qui viens s'écraser sur la joie de son frère.

« Tu es folle ? »

« Que je ne te prenne plus à avoir ce regard ! »

« Tu es folle, je n'ai rien fais méritante cella »

Tensui affichait son sourire habituel. Ce faux sourire qui était toujours affiché sur son visage

« Tu es bizarre, pervers et stupide ! »

« C'est ça oui ! Je vais être en retard à mon cours »

« Tu as quel cours en ce moment ? »

« Kido » répond-il d'une vois mal assuré.

Karin se souvient de la conversation de la veille et dans son élan habituel et poussait Tensui avec ces pieds avec sa « douceur » la caractérisant dans la direction de son cours

« Bouge tes fesses ! Tente le maximum ! On se voit au soir et je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux ! »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ? »

« Nous sommes une famille, non ? »

Sur ces mots Tensui fut ébranlé

« Merci » dit-il en souriant d'un sourire naturel, que Karin appréciait.

Tous en partant Karin lui déclarèrent :

« Rendez-vous au terrain d'entraînement au kido, ce soir »

Après ces différents cours de la journée, Karin et Tensui se retrouvaient comme prévu sur le terrain, elle était accompagnée de son ballon, quelle gardais le plus souvent de son temps libre.

« Qu'arrive tu as faire » déclara-t-elle en direction de son frère

« Rien » dit-il d'une voie plein de remord, plein de désespoir.

Karin le savait et c'est pourquoi elle restait de marbre

« La meilleure solution sera sûrement de reprendre les bases. »

Tensui acquiesce de la tête

« Tout le monde a du réatsu aussi infime soit-il, tu n'es pas dépourvu, sort çà de ta tête, on va tenter de réussir à faire un Shakkahō »

Tensui se mettait en position et commença à réciter l'incantation

« Ô souverains… Ô masques de chairs et de sang… Ô univers entier… Ô battement d'ailes… Ô celui qui porte le nom d'humain ! Vérité et tempérance… À partir des murs construits de rêve purs et sans péchés, n'élevez point vos griffes davantage que le strict nécessaire ! Shakkahō ! »

Mais rien ne se passa, pas une étincelle, pas une lumière, rien.

Karin pouvait lire la déception sur le visage de Tensui

« Ça ne fonctionne pas », dit-il d'un ton résolu

Karin s'approchait avec un grand sourire le frappas aussi en y mettant un peu de reatsu pour que le coup servent de leçon.

« Tu n'y crois pas ! Tu es résolue à ne pas réussir ! Ressaye et avec conviction, si tu ne réussis pas je te frapperais, jusqu'au moment où t'y arriveras ! »

Il se remit en place et récite l'incantation à nouveau, mais toujours rien.

Karin ne se fessait pas prié pour le punir a l'assenant un coup dans le bras a lui retiré son sourire.

« Encore ! »

Au bout d'une dizaine d'essais, Tensui avait du mal à lever son bras gauche endolori par les coups de Karin

« Vide ta tête, ça ne doit pas changer à ton habitude ! Et tente de ressentir le réatsu que tu as en toi, ne bouge pas et ne tente de le localiser »

après plusieurs heures d'un silence pesant, il sourit de nouveau avant de dire

« Je n'y arrive pas, je suis vraiment nul en Kido »

Le soir commença à tomber et il fessait de plus en plus sombre.

« Tensui, demain on recommencera ! »

« Je n'y arriverais pas »

Sur ces mots Karin serrait le poing et avant de bouger Tensui levait les mains en déclarant qu'il sera là demain et qu'il ferait de son mieux.

Karin et lui se dirigeaient vers leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Une fois arriver dans son dortoir Karin se coucha sur son long et fessant un long soupir

Kikumi s'approcha d'elle en silence aussi bien que Karin ne l'entendit pas

« Ou es-tu ? »

D'un bon Karin sortit du lit et vis que c'était sa camarade de classe.

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

« Je ne voulais pas te vexer, excuse-moi »

Karin comprit qu'elle avait répondu un peu trop sèchement et que ça avait vexé Kikumi

« J'entraînais mon frère, il n'arrive pas à utiliser son reatsu, ce n'est pas un secret »

« Oh ?! J'ai moi-même eu beaucoup de mal à utiliser mon reatsu, je le comprends, mes sœurs m'ont bien aidé »

« Tu as des sœurs, qui maîtrisent leurs reatsu ? »

« On peut dire ça, tu les rencontreras peut-être un jour, elles sont à la soul Society »

« Désoler de te demander çà, kikumi, mais tu pourrais peut être aidé mon frère si tu es passé par là, non ? »

« S'il voulait bien de mon aide, oui »

« Dans ce cas demain, après les cours, si tu pouvais venir avec moi, on lui donnera le coup de pied aux fesses dont il a besoin ! »

Sur ces mots Kikumi rit ouvertement :

« Tu es toujours comme çà ? À mettre des coups de pieds ou sa en as besoin »

« Il en a bien besoin ! »

Le lendemain soir les deux filles se dirigeaient vers la cour d'entraînement

Tensui les vis s'approcher de loin, Karin était accompagnée ce soir, cela l'embêtait et le vexais, il se sentait honteux

« Tensui, j'ai amené une amie qui est passée par le même problème que toi »

Tensui ne dit mot, toujours vexer, mais il ne voulait pas le montrez a sa sœur.

« je me nomme Kikumi Kotetsu, enchantée »

« Tensui Gensensai, l'honneur est pour moi »

Après quelque seconde de réflexion, Tensui la regardait de bas en haut et déclara :

« Kotetsu ? Kotetsu comme la vice-capitaine de la quatrième division ? »

« Oui, c'est une de mes sœurs », dit-elle avec une fierté audible

Kikumi commença à reprendre les bases avec Tensui et lui demanda de faire quelque exercice qu'elle décrit comme de base.

Après environ une heure de concentration sous le regard de Kikumi, Tensui cria :

« Je le ressens, je le ressens ! »

Karin qui ne tenait pas en place jouait sur le côté au ballon courais vers Tensui, arriver à son niveau dans un seul souffle elle dit :

« Tente de le canaliser dans sur ton index et essaye de faire un Byakurai »

Kikumi qui regardait Karin et Tensui ne put s'empêcher de calmer le jeu :

« Non, pas tous de suite, si tu le ressens c'est déjà une bonne chose, commence maintenant par essayer de le canaliser sur ton index »

après quelque seconde qui a paru une éternité pour Karin une petite étincelle apparue de son doigt.

« Voilà ! C'est un début ! » Déclara Kikumi

Un sourire radieux apparu sur le visage de Tensui

« Merci, merci, je dois pouvoir l'entraîner pour réussir à en faire quelque chose »

Karin appréciait son sourire, le sourire naturel qui est ci dure à faire afficher son visage.

Kikumi lui demandait de tenter de faire passer son reatsu d'un doigt à un autre.

Après plusieurs essais fructueux Tensui était incapable de faire le moindre effort, il s'assit à même le sol et déclara :

« Je ne sais comment te remercié, je ne serais jamais arrivé son ton aide et celui de Karin »

Kikumi rougit légèrement

« Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, tu dois encore t'entraîner avant de pouvoir réussir à faire un Byakurai ou Shakkahō complet »

« Je te suis reconnaissant »

Après un silence gêné et le visage de Kikumi qui rougit de plus en plus Tensui se tourna vers Karin :

« Quel est ton objectif en devenant Shinigami ? »

« Je souhaite repartir dans le monde des humains pour revoir ma famille, il me manque »

« Tu n'as aucune Ambition en tant que Shinigami ? »

« Quelle ambition pourrais-je avoir ? »

« Kurasaki Ishigo semble avoir le niveau d'un capitaine, tu ne sembles pas vouloir le dépasser, tu n'as pas d'esprit de compétition, mon frère et moi nous l'avions et… »

Il s'arrêta là, eu un temps de ou son regard se perdais et rajouta au plus vite

« Enfin, laisse tomber »

Karin compris que ce n'était pas le moment de rentré dans les détails, elle ne répondit que la partie qu'il la concernait

« Il n'y a pas vraiment d'esprit de compétition entre eux et moi et mon objectif est de devenir un Shinigami dans le but de revoir ma famille. »

« Et toi Kikumi ? »

« C'est une tradition chez nous de devenir Shinigami, je souhaite faire la fierté de ma famille en devenant Shinigami, et le tien ? »

« Je souhaiterai faire la fierté de ma famille, montrez a tout le monde que la famille Gensensai, est une des familles nobles les plus puissantes et que nous pouvons faire autre chose que de la sculpture, je souhaiterai devenir capitaine ! À l'instar des Kuchiki »

Karin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir gênée, les gensensai ont toujours été bons avec elle, mais elle n'ajouta pas un mot et était en pleine réflexion. Ces deux compères voulaient faire la fierté de leurs familles, elle ne souhaitait que de la revoir.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre dix-sept :_ La désistions

La nuit était noire et silencieuse, on ne distinguait que les ronflements et les respirations des Lits voisins du dortoir.

Les paroles de Tensui résonnaient dans la tête de Karin.

_« Je souhaiterai faire la fierté de ma famille, montrez a tout le monde que la famille Gensensai, est une des familles nobles les plus puissantes et que nous pouvons faire autre chose que de la sculpture, je souhaiterai devenir capitaine ! À l'instar des Kuchiki »_

Elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, car ces paroles la rendaient mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que les Gensensai soient devenues sa nouvelle Famille, elle avait beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Qu'elle n'était plus une Kurosaki, mais une Gensensai, son unique but était de revoir Yuzu, Ichigo et même son idiot de père. Elle avait envie de les serrer dans ces bras, chose qu'elle ne fera pas, même si elle en avait l'occasion, elle ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse qu'elle dissimulait depuis des années. Mais les sentir à ces côtés serait pour elle un des plus gros bonheurs qu'elle pouvait aspirer.

Sur cette pensée elle finit par trouver le repos et s'endormis en rêvant de jours heureux passés

Après plusieurs heures qui lui parut comme étant quelque seconde ? Elle fut sortie de son songe par un bruit assourdissant, elle ouvrit les yeux et vis qu'il fessait déjà jours et qu'une deux filles du dortoir s'en prenaient a Kikumi, elle venait de faire tomber Kikumi au sol et s'apprêtais sûrement a continuer leurs petits jeux de martyr et de martyriser.

Elle les reconnut comme étant de la classe D, l'une était une fille qui avait fait parlez d'elle due à son niveau au combat l'épée en bois, elle était plus grande, les cheveux noirs courts, un nez qui semble avoir été cassé un nombre incalculable de fois elle arborait un sourire arrogant. La seconde quant à elle avait les cheveux châtains, très longs, qui lui arrivaient à la taille, elle se postait légèrement en avant ce qui laisse penser qu'elle était la leader de ce binôme. Elle avait les yeux bleus qui te méprisaient du regard comme si on n'était pas digne d'être dans la même pièce.

Karin sautait du lit et d'un bon se trouvait à leurs niveaux, machinalement et sans une once de réflexion et s'abaissa et d'un élan terrible elle lança son pied dans les articulations du genou ce qui fit chuter la grande des deux. Kikumi ne se fessait pas prier et lancer un kido, un petit éclair fut projeté de son index et la seconde se trouvait à terre à côté de son amie, les rôles étaient inversés les deux amies étaient en position de force, ne voulant pas profité de la situation bien que les pieds de Karin démangeaient. Les 2 agresseurs ne demandaient pas leurs restes, il ne se sentait clairement pas en position de force. La fille qui avait reçu le Kido de Kikumi tenait difficilement debout tellement celui-ci était réussi.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle te cherchait des noises ? »

« À cause de mon nom de famille, il disait que j'étais privilégié parce que mes deux sœurs étaient des hauts gradés du soul society. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier »

« Donne-moi ton désert et on sera quitte, quelle bande de c*nnes comme si ça changeait d'avoir de la famille gradée ici »

Aujourd'hui la journée semble ce passé comme une journée habituelle. Il était midi, Karin, Kikumi et Kane mangeaient ensemble. Kikumi avais le regard fuyant pendant qu'elle mangeait elle n'était pas concentré sur la discussion de Kane et Karin, elle regardait ailleurs, elle était pensive se demandas Karin, mais elle ne voulait pas embêter son amie avec cela.

Tous ce déroulais habituellement outre que Tensui avait réussi à faire un Shakaho complet aujourd'hui, il n'a pas réussi a réitéré son exploit, mais l'important c'est qu'il avait réussi, quand a Karin, elle se débrouillait de mieux en mieux au kido, mais aussi au Kendo ou elle s'améliorait à vue d'œil, elle avait d'excellents reflex comme l'avais fait remarquer son professeur.

Dans l'après-midi alors que Karin se rendait au cours théorique sur les Holow, et surtout un très intéressant nouveau chapitre sur les Arrancars. Cela intéressé aux plus hauts points Karin qui se sentaient étrangement intrigués par ceux-ci. Elle ne peut s'empêcher que beaucoup de monde courait dans la même direction. Bien que tout ce remue-ménage ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup, la curiosité la piqua et elle décida de suivre le mouvement et d'aller voir ce qui attirait tout ce monde.

Un mur noir et blanc se dressait devant elle, ce qui l'a frustra aux plus hauts points. Elle se faufila avec aisance. Elle s'énervait doucement à force de se faufiler et quand elle fut presque arrivée elle pensait avec les deux 6e qui lui barraient la route ceux si ne voulais pas la laisser passer, Karin sentis de la rage monter en elle et dans un mouvement brusque elle poussait les deux garçons qui lui bloquais le passage, ceux-ci ne s'attendaient pas à autant de force et/ou de volonté, basculas et tomba en avant.

Tout le monde l'a regardait, mais elle s'en fiche son insistance a fini par payer elle était arrivée tous devant, elle se frottait la tête et remarqua les pieds de quelqu'un qui s'était arrêté devant elle.

« Je suis tombé, et alors, tu veux ma photo ! » dit-elle de son ton insolant qui l'a caractérisais.µ

« je vois que tu vas bien » dis une voix qui lui semblait familière

Sans regarder, elle sut qu'elle avait reconnu cette voix, elle restait fichée à quatre pâtes, ces yeux lui piquaient, des larmes auraient pu couler si elle ne s'était pas retenue. Elle se relevait a sans regarder la personne, elle se figeait quand elle vit celle-ci, des cheveux mi — longs, orange et l'air grave d'Ichigo. Malgré tous les efforts du monde, elle ne peut s'empêcher de verser une larme. En le voyant devant lui il était accompagné d'un Homme aux cheveux blonds assez élancé et qui arborait un sourire qui lui prenait à lui seul la moitié du visage. Il avait l'habit de Shinigami, mais chose qu'elle n'avait vu que dans ces cours et aperçu dans le passé, il portait un Haori blanc qui signifiait qu'il était de grade d'un capitaine.

Elle essuyait les larmes qui coulais, car elle se savait observer, bien que cela ne la dérange pas outre mesure elle ne voulait pas qu'Ichigo la voie ainsi.

« Com… que fais-tu là Ichigo ? » dit-elle d'un air détendu, elle se sentait en sécurité à la vue de celui-ci.

« Officiellement, je suis là pour accompagner Hirako, qui vient donner un petit cours sur les Arrancars et faire le tour des dernières années, pour voir le futur de gotei 13. J'ai demandé à Shunsui si je pouvais l'accompagnée, Rukia m'a dit qu'il y allait je dois juste aider Hirako dans sa tâche en échange »

Karin était heureuse et elle avait envie de remercié Rukia, du fond du cœur de l'aide qu'elle donnait quand elle le pouvait.

« Comment vont Yuzu et papa ? »

« Aussi bien qu'ils puissent l'être, ils le vivent assez mal, papa ne dit rien, mais je vois que çà l'affecte plus qu'il le montre, il ne s'est pas rasé depuis ta… ton passage au Sereitei »

Il se tourna vers Hirako

« Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes si tu veux bien, quand je dois venir, libéré un peu de reatsu je comprendrai » celui-ci baisa la tête en signe d'approbation, son regard fit frisonne Karin, elle se sentait jugé pas celui-ci et çà lui fessais froid dans le Dos.

Karin l'emmena dans les jardins en pensant devant les regards interrogatifs des autres élèves. Kikumi était toute seule et se sentait perdue. Karin s'arrêtais et pensa faire une pierre de coups,

« Hirako-taisho, puis je vous recommander mon amie Kikumi Kotetsu comme guide pour vous aider à vous rendre ou vous devez aller »

« J'en serai honoré, je te remercie de te soucier de moi »

Il vit Kikumi devenir toute rouge et elle avait du mal à se rendre compte qu'elle allait rencontrer un capitaine de la gotei 13. Pendant que Karin et Ichigo se dirigeaient vers les jardins. Il commença la conversation qui les intéressa tous deux.

« Comment vont-ils ? »

« Yuzu a eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, elle a pleurée tous les soirs pendant 6 mois et papa il tente de ne pas nous le montrer, mais il ne s'en remet pas. Il ne l'affiche pas devant Yuzu et moi, mais je le vois bien, il ne se rase plus, il est moins enjoué qu'avant »

En se dirigeant vers le Jardin, Karin aperçut Tensui qui flemmardait dans celui-ci, il était entouré de filles. Karin ne disait rien, mais à fur et mesure elle dirigeait Ichigo vers celui-ci.

Un silence pesant se fit sentir entre Karin et Ichigo et comme pour rompre celui-ci Karin dit avant de presser le pas

« On ne peut pas le laisser tranquille celui-là, pervers ! »

Elle courut vers Tensui et lui assena un coup de pied aux fesses qui le fit décoller du sol

« Pervers ! »

« J'ai rien fait, idiote, faudrait que tu penses arrêter de faire ça ! Idiiooote ! »

« Jamais, je dois te montrez le droit chemin »

Les filles était toutes surprises et ne sachant pas bien quoi faire, elle se dissipée et quand la dernière fut partie il ne restait qu'Ichigo qui ne savait pas bien quoi faire, les filles le regardaient au loin.

« Ichi-nii *Ichigo étaient surpris d'entendre le suffixe nii de la part de Karin, il ne le relèvera pas la question, mais il comprend en voyant le visage de Tensui que cela l'a un peu vexé* je te présente Tensui Gensensai, mon frère adoptif »

Les deux hommes se regardaient, le regard dur d'Ichigo fixait celui de Tensui, Karin se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en les présentant et Ichigo arrêta de fixer celui-ci et se pencha en avant

« Merci de prendre soin de Karin, elle doit sûrement vous rendre la vie compliquée, elle n'est pas facile à vivre, je ne sais pas comment vous remercié, je vous en suis reconnaissant »

Karin paru pour le moins surpris, et cela lui donnais un sentiment très fort de gênes, elle n'avait jamais vu Ichigo dans cette position et cela l'embêtais de voir cela.

« Oui tu peux le dire, elle peut rendre la vie impossible »

« Hey ! Au cas où vous m'auriez oublié, je suis à côté ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers leurs sourires en arborant un grand sourire

Ichigo pris la parole :

« Je vois que tu t'en sors bien, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi, mais Rukia m'as rapporté que ta nouvelle famille était des gens très bien, et que le chef du clan Gensensai était un homme bon, je vois qu'elle n'a pas eu tort, cette fois encore »

Tensui mis sa main derrière sa tête et arborais son sourire habituel que Karin appréciait, mais il s'avait qu'il n'était pas naturel.

À ce moment-là, on sentit un reatsu puissant être libéré pendant une fraction de seconde. Ichigo comprit que c'était le moment de rejoindre son ami.

« Je dois aller rejoindre Hirako, je ne peux pas couper court à ma promesse. Fais de ton mieux pour devenir Shinigami, si je pouvais je resterai avec toi, mais je ne pourrais pas rester indéfiniment, on se voit toute à l'heure, je compte sur toi pour prendre soit de ta sœur Gensensai-san »

Il l'avait présenté comme la sœur Gensensai et Karin comprit qu'Ichigo lui-même voulait que Karin se sente comme telle.

Tensui baissa la tête en signe d'approbation.

Karin s'avança et dis devant ces deux frères :

« Je deviendrai Shinigami, je serai un haut gradé, pour la fierté de la famille Kurosaki et de la famille Gensensai… après tous les capitaines on les droits d'aller et de venir dans le monde des vivants » tentât-elle de se justifié quand elle vit le regard de Tensui qui semblait reflété la surprise et la joie.

Ichigo fit un dernier signe de la main et il disparut dans un shunpo.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les Hollows

_Chapitre 18 : Les Hollows_

Après qu'Ichigo est disparue, Tensui et Karin se trouvaient seuls

Tensui souriait, il se sentait heureux parce qu'il vient d'entendre

Karin était devenue toute rouge en voyant ce sourire sur la tête de son frère, afin d'éviter les questions elle choisit de changer d'aborder un autre sujet :

« — _on m'a dit que tu avais réussi à faire un Shakkahō, tu commences à faire des efforts, il est temps ! »_

_« — oui, c'est grâce à Kikumi et à toi, mais j'ai encore de la marge pour maîtriser le kido, même basique »_

Elle l'écoutait à moitié, elle pensait encore à Ichigo et elle n'a pas eu le temps de lui demander des détails pour laquelle il était là.

« _— Je dois aller en cours, mais Courage et tiens bon, je suis sûr que quand tu auras réussi à utiliser ton Kido comme il faut tu deviendras un Shinigami en un rien de temps. »_

En disant ces paroles, elle s'éloigna et Tensui levait la main pour la remercier.

Karin trouva Kikumi devant la classe et elle voyait qu'elle était encore tous émoustillée par sa rencontre, elle semblait être dans les nuages.

«_ — Je vois que tu as apprécié ton visiteur »_

_« — Oui, et je le sais maintenant je veux être dans la cinquième division sur les ordres de Shinji-taisho, je deviendrai sa lieutenante !_

_C'est mon but maintenant ! »_

_« — Tu ne penses pas que tu vas un peu vite ? Tu ne connais que ce capitaine, peut-être que les autres son mieux ? »_

_« J'ai eu le temps de discuter avec lui, il a une aura qui particulière, a ces côté je me sentais bien, mais j'avais un peu peur, quelque chose me disait qu'il a quelque chose de dangereux, de spécial en lui. Mais ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis. J'ai décidé de devenir sa Lieutenante ! »_

Elle était sûre d'elle et Karin ne tenta pas de la faire changer d'avis

_« — au fait tu l'as conduit où ? »_

_« Chez le directeur et après… à notre cours, ton frère, Korosaki Ichigo, est là aussi… » _

Karin était surprise et regardais dans la classe et vis le capitaine et son frère qui était devant la classe, les élèves parlaient entre eux, ils parlaient sans doute de son frère pensa-t-elle

_« — vous avez un capitaine, un vrai capitaine se trouve ici ? »_

_« — il est accompagné d'un autre Shinigami, sûrement un qu'il est sous ces ordres »_

Karin avait l'envie de leurs mettre un coup de poing dans la figure, mais elle ne fit rien, les deux amies rentrent en classe et se plaça a leurs places habituelles.

L'homme aux cheveux blonds s'avança légèrement, elle fit comprendre par ces actions qu'il allait prendre la parole, il ne fallut pas plus pour que tout le monde se tût.

« — _Bonjour, je suis la capitaine de la 5éme division, Shinji Hirako, et voici le Shinigami remplaçant, Ichigo Kurosaki » _dis-il en montra dans revers de la main Ichigo

_Je suis ici pour vous parler des Arrancars. Vos professeurs ne sont pas encore formés pour vous expliquer cela, donc vous avez le droit à un capitaine pour une journée qui va vous expliquer et répondre à toutes les questions que vous vous posez._

_Je suis certain que la plupart d'entre vous ne connaissent même pas le nom d'arrancar, pourtant c'est une menace très sérieuse, les arrancars sont des Vasto Lordes qui on atteint le plus haut niveau d'évolution, ils se sont arraché leurs masques d'holow pour pouvoir accéder au pouvoir des Shinigami il possédé un Zanpakuto et on a un niveau nettement supérieur aux autres holow, certains sont aussi fort, voir plus fort, que des capitaines des Gotei 13. Ils sont dotés d'une conscience et son libre de faire ce qu'ils veulent._

_Il n'existe heureusement que très peu d'arrancars, mais chacun est une menace à part entière »_

Une main s'était levée pour poser une question :

_« — ces arrancars sont-ils réellement aussi forts que les capitaines ? J'ai beaucoup de mal à le croire, je pense qu'il n'y a eu sûrement que quelque arrancar et que cela n'arrive que très rarement, sinon on en aura déjà vu et vous ne seriez pas là, non ? »_

_« — Tu as raison sur ce points, ils sont rare et on en voit que très rarement, par contre il y a peu le Gotei 13 a dû en combattre une vingtaine et tous les capitaines ont dû s'y mettre pour pouvoir les battre. Certains ne sont pas sortis indemnes de cette bataille… »_

Karin se souvint avoir entendu Ichigo et ces amies et que les arrancars ne fussent pas la source de leurs peurs, mais un ancien capitaine nommé Aizen, elle ne releva pas la question en se disant qu'elle finira par le savoir tôt ou tard.

Un élève se leva et commença à poser sa question, sans demander la permission :

« _— Si je comprends bien c'est un holow qui veut ressembler à un Shinigami, ces animaux veulent nous imiter ? »_

_« — c'est un peu grossier, mais c'est ça, il tente de s'approprier les pouvoirs de Shinigami pour pouvoir atteindre un niveau bien supérieur aux autres Holows il possède tout un certain bankai, qu'il nomme libération, il revienne à leurs formes d'origine, ce qui décuple leurs forces »_

_« — Des Holows qui se rapproche des Shinigami c'est affreux » _chuchotement une fille a sa voisine.

Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, cette _dernière Shinji continua son exposé_

_« Comme je l'ai dit ils sont dotés d'une conscience et son libre de faire ce qu'ils veulent, ça reviens à dire que certains ne sont pas mauvais en soie ou du moins ils sont dotés d'intelligence et donc ils peuvent réfléchir et avoir des réflexions, s'ils ne veulent pas tuer ils ne tueront pas alors qu'un holow de base le fera sans réfléchir »_

Une autre main s'était levée et certaines personnes la regardaient intéresser

Karin reconnue la personne qui leva la main comme étant un garçon de sa classe, par la couleur de ces cheveux, vert foncé qui était mi-long, ce garçon avait fait parlez de lui par ces bonnes notes constantes, il semble qu'il soit promu a un grand avenir, certaine personne ne disait que la douzième division c'était intéresser a lui, chose qui était assez rare en soi.

Shinji lui fit un geste de la main pour l'insister a poser la question

« _— Si un Holows veut et peut tenter d'avoir les pouvoirs des Shinigami pour devenir un arrancar, le contraire est-il possible ? Un Shinigami peut-il avoir des pouvoirs de Holows ? Cela donnerait une bonne dose de reatsu supplémentaire et des pouvoirs supérieurs, non ?_

_"— Bonne question, très pertinente. Tu dois savoir qu'il est quasi impossible au Shinigami de détenir ce pouvoir par lui-même, il faut un facteur externe. Et ce pouvoir est très dangereux pour celui qui le détient, le Holows peut prendre le dessus et manger l'âme du Shinigami pour détenir le corps pour lui seul."_

Cette annonce sembla horrifier les élèves, et un silence s'était installé avant un brouhaha de chuchotement.

_"Il ne doit exister qu'une poignée de Shinigami ayant ce pouvoir, cela à décupler leurs forces, mais c'est rester très longtemps tabou de penser que cela pouvait exister. On nomme ces personnes des vizards, je vois que le temps imparti a votre classe se termine et pour compléter l'information mon ami Ichigo ci présent va vous montrez la matérialisation d'un vizir"_

Un échange de regard entre les Shinigami, Ichigo n'appréciait clairement pas de servir de cobaye, de monstre de foire, mais c'était la condition pour venir et voir Karin et il l'avait accepté.

Il leva la main et des doigts sortis un reatsu malsain qui commence a former une masse blanche sur le visage d'Ichigo, après quelque seconde un masque blanc et avec des lignes marron était apparu, les yeux de celui-ci étaient devenus noir, marron lui aussi.

Un frisson parcouru le corps de Karin elle était horrifiée de voir son frère avec ce masque et elle était resté bouche bée, les yeux d'Ichigo lui fis se sentir mal, elle ne ressentit pas de sentiment appréciable dans ces yeux. Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise et Ichigo ne l'as regardais pas, il ne voulait sûrement pas croisée le regard de Karin dans cet état.

"_Retenez que le vizir n'a pas choisi d'être devenue ce qu'il est, mais ce pouvoir ne le rend que bien plus puissant, un vizir est aussi fort voir plus fort qu'un arrancar dans la plupart des cas, les vizards sortiront victorieux si un combat arriva"_

Tout le monde sembla être horrifié, certains après la surprise passée semblent intrigués, la personne qui avait posé la question lui semble être satisfais et était en plein songe, il réfléchissait.

_"Je dois finir le cours, je dois encore voir plusieurs classes, je vous remercie de votre patiente et de votre écoute, je pense que tout cela va vous donner à réfléchir"_

Ichigo retira son masque et jeta un regard furtif a Karin, mais celle-ci n'avais pas bougée, elle attendit que tout le monde sorte pour se diriger vers son frère.

« _ Tu es donc un Shinigami remplaçant doublé d'un vizards, OK ! Je ne poserai pas de questions, cela ne m'intéresse pas ! Tu reviendras me voir ?"_

Ichigo ne fut pas surpris de la réaction de Karin elle semblait couler de source.

« _ Je ne le sais pas, j'espère pouvoir revenir, mais il n'y a probablement aucune chance, une fois les cours donner aux autres classe je devrai partir, deviens une Shinigami et on pourra se revoir plus facilement"_

_"Je le deviendrais"_ dit-elle d'un air sûr et autoritaire

"_Va à ton prochain cours et fais de ton mieux"_

Elle acquiesce de la tête et commença à se diriger vers la porte

"_Attends Karin, j'oubliais,"_

Il sortit un petit sachet et le donna à Karin

_"Rukia m'a demandé de te donner çà, des boulettes de riz, elle a dit que tu en voudrais sûrement vu qu'il n'y en a pas à l'école"_

Elle les prit et remercia Ichigo en le chargea de remercié Rukia.

En quittant la pièce, elle repensa au masque d'Ichigo et elle s'étonne de ne pas être plus surprise que çà

Shinji était resté à regarder la scène et attendit qu'elle sorte de la classe pour se tourner vers Ichigo

"_Tu le sais hein !? Elle deviendra sûrement une des nôtres, elle aurait sûrement un démon intérieur extraordinairement fort, puisque tu m'as dit qu'elle avait pris les pouvoirs de sa sœur jumelle"_

_"Tais-toi ! On ne le sait pas, on ne sait rien sur ce sujet, avec de la chance elle n'aura jamais à combattre celui-ci. Les pouvoir de Shinigami et les pouvoir de Holow sont peut être différents, pour la transmission" _


End file.
